Esa noche fue nuestra
by lomppyy
Summary: Hermione lo recuerda “Desde que nos vimos, sentí que una humedad recorría mi sexo, y al sólo roce de su rodilla con mis piernas, me convenció que tenía que estar con él” y a partir de ahí fue todo suya. SBHG! Oneshot!


_**Esa noche fue nuestra**_

**Disclaimer: **Personajes y lugares, de Rowling.  
**Summary:** Hermione lo recuerda "Desde que nos vimos, sentí que una humedad recorría mi sexo, y al sólo roce de su rodilla con mis piernas, me convenció que tenía que estar con él" y a partir de ahí fue todo suya. SB/HG! Oneshot!!

**_Esa noche fue nuestra_** **_(anterior a TootP, ya que Sirius vive; o puede ser posterior si pensamos que Sirius no muere.. elijo la "2") El POW es de Hermy._**

¿Ahora qué Sirius, qué? La chica castaña se sentó en el pupitre y comenzó a escribir, a desfogarse, sí, lo necesitaba... Notaba que ya nada sería igual, que ella había perdido al que posiblemente hubiera sido el hombre de su vida... y no había vuelta atrás. Comenzó a redactar aquel pergamino que nada más terminar, quemaría.

Sirius era alto, delgado, moreno, pero además tenía una encantadora sonrisa, y era muy guapo, sexy y de personalidad encandiladora, simpática y atrayente a más no poder...

Desde que nos vimos, sentí que una humedad recorría mi sexo, y al sólo roce de su rodilla con mis piernas, me convenció que tenía que estar con él.

Cuando iba a irme con Harry y los Weasley a La Madriguera, me hizo un gesto y yo ya sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mí.

Me fui con ellos y al día siguiente, conté a mis padres que tenía que ir a casa de Ron porque quería estar con Ginny y estudiar juntas, mis padres saben que me tomo los estudios muy en serio, así pues, me dieron permiso y me despedí de ellos hasta la noche.

Deseaba que estuviera solo, sólo esperé lo que ya estaba decidido, ese día sería riquísimo, sería nuestro, y lo confirmaríamos juntos.

Cuando llegué, en Grimmauld Place, no había nadie excepto él que ya me estaba esperando.

Nos besamos varias veces, con una calidez y una sensualidad exquisita. Nos abrazábamos tan fuerte, casi con desesperación, no perdíamos el tiempo, yo movía mis manos, tocando sus hombros, su cuello, sus bien marcados pectorales.

Sirius me empezó a besar y a acariciar los senos y las nalgas. Nos fuimos quitando la ropa desde la entrada hasta llegar a la recámara. Se me acercó tanto que no podía responder ya por mis actos. No podía creerlo. Me estaba derritiendo de placer con lo que estaba haciéndome.

Lo había visto en túnica y si ya así me encantaba, con el torso desnudo era realmente excitante.

Me empecé a calentar. Mis pezones empezaron a endurecerse y parecían querer atravesar la tela de mi sujetador. Mi vagina comenzó a humedecerse.  
  
Al notarme tan excitada me tomó por los hombros y dejó que cayera lo que apenas me cubría, dejando caer también su boxer y me besó apasionadamente en la boca.  
  
Nunca me sentí tan desnuda como aquella vez, pero era algo delicioso.

Ya en la cama, comenzó a besarme mientras me acariciaba los hombros, y yo aprovechaba para tocar su pecho y sus abdominales que eran muy fuertes y duros.

Empecé a mamarle la verga y lentamente fui lamiendo su zona genital, él se encontraba recostado, primero bocarriba y después bocabajo, mientras yo me metía entre sus piernas, lamiendo y chupando. Él se arqueaba de placer, gemía y decía que qué rico, que era muy buena mamando la verga. Cuando le metí la lengua en su recto, tuvo una gran erección, así que le pedí que me la metiera.  
  
Con la verga bien parada y dura, me puso en cuatro y se colocó el condón, me empezó acariciar los labios vaginales con la punta de su verga y después, muy lentamente, me la clavó hasta que el tronco estuvo dentro. Sentí que su verga ya estaba dentro de mí, mientras me bombeaba más y más fuerte. Yo no quería que se viniera todavía, así que le pedía que cambiáramos de posición. Me monté sobre él, y fue delicioso sentir como cada milímetro de verga se iba anidando en mi interior.

Cabalgaba lentamente, moviéndome en círculos mi culo, atrás y adelante, sintiéndome cada vez más llena. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que sin poderlo evitar, me vine, pero él aún no, así que pedí a Sirius que me la metiera en la boca y me cogiera por ahí.  
  
Yo acostada y él de pie junto a la cama, así me la metió a la boca, y entraba y salía... Me acarició la cara con su mano, retirándome los mechones del rostro mientras yo le chupaba la verga y de pronto, sus piernas se pusieron duras tensas y me di cuenta que pronto se vendría, así que me dispuse a recibir su descarga.

Un chorro fuerte y caliente llenó mi boca y como el sabor era un poco fuerte, no me lo tragué y dejé que escurriera por la comisura de mis labios, hasta mis pechos. Después me acerqué a él y lo besé para que probara su propia esperma.

Sentí un cosquilleo dentro de mi que no sabría cómo explicarlo.  
  
Descansamos un rato, felices y satisfechos. Después nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina a buscar la cena que nos subiríamos al dormitorio y mientras yo estaba de pie frente al fregadero, una verga parada y caliente se estrujaba entre mis nalgas, duras y bien paraditas.

Sus manos diestras acariciaban mis pechos, pellizcaban mis pezones y mordían mi cuello. Así que volvimos, ahora tirados en el piso de la cocina. Sirius me dio la vuelta quedando sobre mi, y siguió penetrándome con fuerza, mi cuerpo respondía preparándose de nuevo para el orgasmo, era increíble el placer que me daba y envidiable su aguante y potencia.

Sirius tenía mucha pasión y yo le provocaba unas erecciones tremendas. Así que yo aprovechaba porque me cogía con fuerza y duraba y duraba hasta dejarme extenuada, extenuada y feliz.

Porque yo siempre quise que Sirius me hiciera suya.  
  
Esa noche lo hicimos varias veces, hasta que me tuve que ir a casa porque mis padres e iban a preocupar y eso que se suponía que yo estaba con Ginny, pero aún así, era ya muy tarde.

Sé que hubiera sido mucho mejor quedarme con él, pero eso no sucedió después...

Espero que esté donde esté, Sirius pudiera volver aquí y pudiéramos repetir lo vivido, eternamente.

..........DeaR...................dIaRY.........................................by.... **H.G.**

**NdA**: Pachuli, el fict que me has pedido, estoy en ello, pensándolo, como he empezado la Universidad, quizá tarde un poco ya que los últimos ficts que he colgado los tenía ya pensados y escritos.

La idea, me gusta, se puede hacer algo muy chulo con ella y tal, pero..

Eso de que Ron y Harry le enseñen a ella..

NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE LA QUE VERDADERAMENTE SABE ES.. Hermione.?????

Me explico, en el Quinto, se las pasa entero explicando cómo son las pivas y lo que sienten y explicando a esos dos pardillos lo que de verdad son las relaciones...

Sería ella quién diera las "clases prácticas" a esos dos fracasados sentimentales..

Pero, que lo haré, ok? Y gracias por darme ideas para escribir uno nuevo. Un abrazo.


End file.
